


Сумасшествие заразно!

by Apolline



Series: Везение Уэйда Уилсона [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hearing Voices, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер был атакован из странного оружия, и это не прошло бесследно. Но, к счастью, у нашего дружелюбного соседа Человека-паука есть свой дружелюбный сосед, который не оставит Паучка в беде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумасшествие заразно!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Insanity is Contagious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729604) by [Apolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline)



Уже две недели как Уэйд переехал к Питеру. Но даже сейчас Паркер не мог сказать, было ли решение пригласить Уилсона к себе верным. Бывали моменты, когда Пауку хотелось просто придушить Дэдпула, в таких случаях их спасало только то, что мужчина неубиваем, иначе всё могло бы закончиться весьма плачевно. Но, в то же время, бывали и случаи, когда Пит искренне радовался новому соседству. Например, по утрам, когда Уэйд готовил вкуснейшие в мире завтраки, впрочем, как и обеды, и ужины. Или, например, когда Паркер срывался и бежал спасать город, а Дэдпул незаметно следовал за ним, вовремя приходя на подмогу. Как в последний раз, когда Гоблин раздобыл какое-то новое оружие и решил выяснить, как оно работает. Разумеется, проверить тот решил на Человеке-пауке, а чтобы тот добровольно пришёл на тестдрайв какого-то инопланетного псих-оружия, злодею пришлось немного потерроризировать город. В момент, когда неизвестный луч практически достиг Пита, Уэйд успел заслонить его, и всё обошлось. Кстати говоря, всё это случилось буквально за день до тех событий, о которых далее пойдёт речь. 

Итак, в тот день Питер проснулся с отличным настроением и большими планами, он натянул простую домашнюю одежду и, напевая, вышел из своей комнаты, слыша, как на кухне его сосед разговаривает с телевизором, и чуя аппетитный запах готового завтрака. Но его настроению суждено было резко измениться, когда, зайдя в пропитанное съестным ароматом помещение, он услышал:

(Отличное утречко, соседушка, давай скорее посмотрим, что у нас на завтрак)

Прозвучало это голосом Уэйда, но каким-то видоизменённым тембром. И всё бы ничего, если бы в этот же момент Питер не услышал бы фразу Уилсона, обращённую к телевизору: "Куда смотрит судья?! Это вам не Игра Престолов!"- говорить одновременно две фразы не смог бы даже болтливый наёмник.

[Жрачка-жрачка-жрачка! Как я надеюсь, что это тако!]

И опять голос был как у Уэйда, но немного грубее, а сам мужчина в это время как раз заметил Пита и радостно желал ему доброго утра.

"Боже, я схожу с ума!"- испугался Паркер.

[Расслабься, детка! Это Уилсон сумасшедший, с тобой всё в порядке]

(Совершенно верно, проблемы с головой здесь только у этого маньяка)

\- Уэйд, скажи, что ты тоже это слышишь,- с надеждой попросил Паучок мужчину.

\- Я слышу,- согласился наёмник, и Пит с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Слава богу,- успокоился он.

\- А что я слышу?- уточнил Уэйд.

\- О, нет,- схватился за голову Питер.- Ты не слышишь?

\- Ты попросил сказать, что...

\- Я понял!- прервал его Паук.

(Ужас какой! Вы только посмотрите, что он напялил! Да ни одна домохозяйка не надела бы такой фартук)

[Скажи спасибо, что он не надел его на голое тело! Это был бы кадр страшнее Фредди Крюгера! Хотя, Паучок, в его, то есть и нашу, защиту могу сказать, что тело у него в отличной форме! Приглядись, и может его уродство будет не так бросаться в глаза...]

Питер в панике пытался понять что происходит - он слышал голоса в своей голове, и те были похожи на Уэйда, и это было НЕ нормально!

\- Уэйд,- Паркер заткнулся, не зная, стоит ли говорить,- мне кажется я слышу голоса...

\- Ух ты! Это как в фильмах про медиумов?- обрадовался наёмник.

\- Нет, это как два мужика с твоим голосом, обсуждающих тебя в моей голове,- Пит схватился за волосы, подёргав их, надеясь так вернуться в реальность.

[Ой! Малец, полегче! Нам очень нравятся твои волосы! Наш Крюгер очень расстроится, если ты выдернешь свою шевелюру]

(С другой стороны, у вас появится больше общего друг с другом, а ещё с Брюсом Уилисом)

\- Да? А они, случаем, тебя не оскорбляют?- поинтересовался Уэйд.

\- Что?- Питер был поражён спокойствием соседа.

\- Ну, мои меня постоянно называют идиотом или ещё чего,- пояснил Дэдпул.

\- Нет, меня никто не оскорбляет. Кажется, я им нравлюсь... и вообще, они себя с тобой отождествляют,- признал Паук.

\- А, так вот куда они делись!

\- Ты о чём?- не понял Парень.

\- С самого вечера этих двоих не слышу, думал - обиделись,- продолжил мужчина.

\- О ком ты?!

\- Эти ребята в моей голове,- объяснил наёмник.- Болтают постоянно, один повеселее, но обзывается постоянно, второй позанудней.

[Слышал? Чудище говорит - ты зануда!]

(А ты грубиян! Нельзя всё время его оскорблять, он - это мы)

[Ты сам его идиотом зовёшь!]

(Идиот и есть! На две трети идиот)

[Куда ещё треть дел?]

(Ну, я-то, в отличие от вас двоих, умный)

[Это не ум, это занудство]

\- А! Заткнитесь же вы!- не выдержал Питер.

\- Что говорят?- поинтересовался Уэйд.

\- Выясняют, кто из вас троих идиот,- буркнул Паркер.- Что мне с этим делать? Как я вообще мог заразиться твоим сумасшествием?!

\- Может, это из-за того луча?- предположил Дэдпул.

[Уродец дело говорит]

\- Не называй его так!- требование Паука прозвучало одновременно с таким же требованием второго голоса.

\- Кого и как?- удивился Уилсон.

\- Я не тебе,- отмахнулся парень.

\- Теперь понятно, как это выглядит со стороны,- кивнул сам себе наёмник.- Может завтрак? На голодный желудок проблемы решать нелегко!

\- Пожалуй...

Пит не мог сосредоточится на еде, так как голоса обсуждали всё, что попадало в поле зрения: от порции оладьев в тарелке до пролетевшего за окном голубя.

[Это не тако!]

(И замечательно! Нельзя кормить ребёнка такой дрянью!)

[Какого ребёнка?!]

(Паучка, конечно же!)

[Питер не ребёнок! Мы же не педофилы какие-нибудь, чтоб в ребёнка влюбляться!]

Парень подавился и покраснел. Он, конечно, понимал, что Дэдпул к нему неравнодушен, но чтоб вот так! Питеру стало стыдно, это ведь всё равно, что копаться в чужих мыслях. Что удивительно, такое своеобразное признание не вызвало отвращения, но сам факт того, что он узнал о чужих чувствах без ведома самого человека, был Паркеру противен. А голоса всё не затыкались.

(Тс! Придурок! Ты чего болтаешь! Мы же не дома!)

[Ой, да ладно тебе! Можно подумать, Паучок так не в курсе был! Да, Питти? Только слепой не заметил бы, как псих по нему сохнет!]

\- Боже прекратите! Не хочу ничего знать!- Уэйд с любопытством посмотрел на заговорившего парня.

[Нет, ну раз выдался шанс, то надо устраивать нашу жизнь! Слушай, Паркер, уродец не такой плохой вариант! Он пулю в полёте разрезать может]

(И всегда готов прийти тебе на помощь)

[Из пушки как никто стреляет!]

(Готовит отменно)

[За пять минут пол-армии выкосить может!]

(Знает толк в кино)

[Любую конечность отрастить может, раны как на собаке заживают - руби на здоровье]

(Неплохо поёт)

Питер хотел бы заткнуть уши и ничего не слышать, но боялся, что так голоса станут только громче. К счастью, тут вмешался Уэйд.

\- Знаю,- возвестил тот.- Надо просто тебя поцеловать, как в сказке!

И не дожидаясь ответа, он вскочил с места, притянул к себе Питера и насильно поцеловал.

(Идиот... ещё бы дракона пошёл искать "как в сказке")

\- О!- улыбнулся Уилсон.- Зануда снова с нами! Иди ко мне, Питер, я спасу тебя от проклятия!

\- Что ты несёшь!- отпрыгнул от него парень, вырвавшись из стальных объятий.- Иди к чёрту!

Пит быстро добрался до своей комнаты и запер дверь. Облокотившись о неё спиной, он медленно сполз на пол.

[А я всё ещё здесь! Так о чём мы там говорили? Ах, да! Задница у него - что надо!]

Когда второго голоса не последовало,Паркер встрепенулся:

\- Так это сработало?

[Наверное, зануды тут больше нет. Но не важно, слушай дальше...]

\- Уэйд!- Паук выскочил из спальни и бросился на кухню. Там всё ещё сидел наёмник, видимо, беседовавший с одним из голосов.- Уэйд, ты гений!

Юноша быстро наклонился к обезображенному лицу Уилсона и коротко, но нежно коснулся грубых губ. Когда парень отстранился, мужчина без слов достал пистолет и без раздумий выстрелил себе в грудь.

\- Твою...! Ты что творишь?!- испугался Питер.

-Тц,- поморщился от боли наёмник.- Я был уверен, что сплю...

\- Псих несчастный!- трясущийся о шока Паркер резко развернулся и вышел, снова запираясь в комнате.

[Бл@! Такую компанию обломали! Я почти его уломал!]

Голоса снова были в нужной голове. Вечером Дэдпул подошёл к закрытой двери с твёрдым намерением поговорить.

\- Питер,- он постучал в дверь.

\- Чего тебе?- раздалось из-за неё.

\- Они ведь тебе рассказали?- уверенно спросил Уэйд.

\- Рассказали что?

\- О том, что я... ну... впрочем, это и так очевидно,- неясно ответил мужчина, нервно теребя в руках маску. Вся ситуация была для него необычна и даже немного пугающа, ведь кем бы ты ни был - прямой отказ страшит любого.

\- Рассказали,- признал Пит, которому теперь было легче понимать ненормального наёмника.

\- И что ты думаешь?

[Что красавица нашла своё чудовище]

(Да помолчи ты! У них тут серьёзный разговор!)

\- Я...- парень замолчал и, когда Уилсон уже отчаялся получить ответ, продолжил.- Если ты обещаешь себя не калечить, то мы могли бы сходить в кино...

\- Как соседи или...

\- Или,- подтвердил юношеский голос.


End file.
